Beautiful Soul
by familydontendwithblood
Summary: Total fluff. Spoilers I guess if you haven't finished the book .


**A/N - This is a one shot, featuring Ian and Wanderer. For some pictures of sunsets that I tried to describe, there are links in my profile. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Things I Own: a mentally challenged dog, five pairs of fuzzy socks, and a fish that won't die.**

** Things I Do Not Own: The Host, Ian, Wanderer, all associated characters, and Stephenie Meyer. *cries***

"Ian, where are we going?" I squirmed in his arms.

Apparently, this new body was too weak for long hikes now. I would never tell anyone this, but I missed Mel's body. I hadn't felt so helpless in it. I think Ian liked this fragile body though; he always found excuses to hold me.

"Wanda," Ian's voice pulled me from my reverie, "Just trust me, alright?" He was trying to sound stern, but in the dim light of the tunnels I could see the lines of his face begin to crinkle in a smile.

"Fine" I huffed, the effect slightly ruined by my high voice.

We walked, or rather Ian walked, in comfortable silence and I looked around us. I had thought that I knew all the passage ways in the tunnels, but this was new to me. Just before a corner, Ian stopped.

"Okay, we're almost there," he said, lightly setting me to my feet.

I gasped in surprise when two hands covered my eyes.

"It's just me, Wanda." Ian's voice whispered in my ear. I shivered, though I was anything but cold.

I started walking forward, taking care not to stumble. When I rounded the corner, I could see a slight change of light through Ian's fingers. It wasn't the darkness of the rocks, but a soft orange glow. Were we going outside?

I could feel a cool breeze touch my face, gently blowing away the stuffy air of the tunnels.

Ian took his hands away.

I was at a loss for words.

We were standing in an opening to the tunnels on a small outcrop of rock about halfway up the mountain. We were hidden from view by anyone that would be on foot. The mountains around us formed a small circle, of which the center was filled with green, and more green. Cacti and brightly colored flowers filled my vision.

What made it even more beautiful was the setting sun. Almost the entire sky was orange, with some blue left over, and a few wisps of cloud scattered here and there. I had never seen such a beautiful sunset. Pet and Melanie had some memories, but seeing one first hand was so much more beautiful, and meaningful.

I gazed in awe, and then turned my head to find Ian. He had a huge smile on his face; one I liked to think was only for me. I only ever saw it when it was just us. His smile grew bigger, and he wrapped both arms around me. When he pulled me in, I leaned my head against his chest. He pressed his lips to my hair, and when I shivered again, whispered in my ear.

"Good or bad?"

"Good. Definitely good." Great, actually. He made my knees go weak, though I'm sure he knew that already.

He started to sit, and pulled me onto his lap. He brought one hand to my hair, and started playing with it. Whenever we were this close, a warmth grew deep inside me. It started slowly, and spread like molten rock until it consumed my tiny body with a burning passion.

"Sorry for all the secrecy. Jeb's the only one who really knows where we are. Thought we could get away from everyone for a while." He looked at the ground as he said this. He seemed a little embarrassed, and I smiled to myself.

Jamie had been sticking to me like glue ever since I woke up in this body. It was understandable, since Jared and Melanie were constantly making up for lost time, so to speak. I didn't have the heart to turn him away; I still loved him like a brother. Despite the love I had once felt for Jared fading, the love I felt for Jamie grew stronger every second I was with him. For this I was grateful

I reached my arms around Ian's neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"Thanks," I whispered.

His hands, one on the small of my back and the other still in my hair, pulled me closer still. I was suddenly filled with a yearning. I couldn't place it, though it seemed familiar. Then it came to me. This was the same yearning Mel's body felt for Jared, and the same yearning I had felt that lead me to seek out Jamie while I was still in Mel's body. It was a physical and emotional _need_.

I crashed my lips against his. His lips were so soft and inviting and they soon began moving against mine. Our lips moved in sync and he slowly ran his tongue along my lip. I opened my mouth to his tongue, and as his tongue stroked mine, I moaned into his mouth. His arms pulled me closer than I ever thought we could be.

Finally, we broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavily. I looked up and smiled, Ian's eyes were burning with desire. I leaned my head on his shoulder and gave a sigh of contentment. I didn't want to do anything more, not yet at least, and Ian seemed to understand. We sat, him running his hands through my hair, just staring at the sunset until it was barely peeking over the mountains.

It was then I realized that Ian was singing. Very quietly. I strained my ears to hear the words coming from his mouth.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you, I'd be always faithful

I want to be

What you always needed

Then I'll hope you see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance

I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul."

I wasn't even conscious of the tears streaming down my face until Ian's hands gently wiped them away. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his eyes.

In this moment, I forgot everything: Jamie, Uncle Jeb, Doc, Melanie, Jared, the world.

In this moment, it was just me and Ian, in a place so special, just ours. And I knew, with every fiber of this new body and my being, that Ian O'Shea, the man kind enough to be a soul but strong as only a human could be, was all I would ever want.

"I love you, Ian."

"I held you in my hand, Wanderer. And you were so beautiful."


End file.
